One Stupid Rumor
by myakita
Summary: Someone makes up a rumor about Toshiro.Whats the rumor? Who started the rumor and what is Toshiro gonna do about it? Read and find out.


**I do not nor will I ever own bleach**

**Please review, Enjoy**

"**RANGIKU!" The small captain yelled surprisingly loudly. **

"**What captain, did I do something?" His lazy lieutenant replied from her perch on the couch.**

"**LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!"**

"**Well, I don't so do you mind telling what I did to get you so mad."**

"**DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME! I KNOW YOU'RE THE ONE THAT STARTED THAT RUMOR ABOUT ME AND KUSAJISHI BEING ENGAGED!"**

**At that moment Rangiku started laughing like a drunken schoolgirl listening to a good joke. Though her laughter only made her captain even madder though she probably wouldn't have heard a word he said due to her extreme laughter. The laughing could have gone on for hours, but she stopped and pulled herself together after a few minutes when she caught a glimpse of the look in his eyes.**

"**So captain what's Yachiru think of this?" She said still giggling a little.**

"**Are you even seriously interested?"**

"**Of course I am I want to know if she actually turned you down or not" which led to her burst back into laughter. **

"**Well if you really want to know what she said then I'll tell you so listen because I'm only saying it once…" with that Rangiku shut up and scooted as close to her captain as she possibly could. "Ok…well was she all for it and said that if I value my heath I better not back out."**

"**Oh…..wow, so what are you going to do? I mean how are you going to get out of this?"**

"**First I'll figure out who started this rumor and make sure this never happens again and as for Kusajishi I'll just bribe her with some candy."**

"**Well…good luck with Yachiru, captain."**

"**What's wrong you have doubts about bribing her out of this?"**

"**I'm just a little worried about what might happen if your bribe doesn't work."**

"**I'll find away, trust me" he said as he was walking to his desk.**

**The rest of the morning was rather calm, well for a few minutes anyway, which was when Kenpachi showed up. Much to both Toshiro's and Rangiku's surprise for once he didn't look like he wanted to fight he instead appeared rather serious. One thing that was painfully obvious was that Kenpachi wasn't leaving until he got his point across.**

"**Listen twerp I have no intention of allowing Yachiru marry a weakling so before you two do anything we ****WILL FIGHT!" ****With that said he left as quickly as he came.**

**Even though the two were quiet for a few minutes when the spell had past Rangiku did not take long to voice her concern and suggesting that he should back out of this fake marriage, even though it might end up not doing much good. Her captain was just too stubborn to give up on the whole thing, and besides he didn't want to pick a fight with squad eleven's lieutenant and possibly captain without a better reason. Which easily angered Rangiku even though she realized he had a good point, but didn't stop her from trying to talk him out of it whether it worked or not. She failed miserably after about thirty seconds after Toshiro decided he was tired of listening to her rambling and ordered her to get started on her paperwork she was supposed to be doing. With that the hours past ever so slowly with Rangiku's usual laziness and Toshiro's desire to find who started the humiliating rumor that probably gained him Squad Eleven's interest. **

**By the time they both often left for home, Rangiku was not out the door as fast she often was which was to her captain's surprise, but he easily figured out why. It was obvious that she had her heart set on helping her captain find whoever caused this whole mess even if she had no clue how. As the two left Toshiro decided that they should ask the shinigami that told him of the rumor: Yachiru Kusajishi. Of course it definitely wasn't the safest idea, because of the man who Yachiru is often with. None the less if they don't take the risk, the will probably end up with no progress and worse he might end up marrying Yachiru. **

**It didn't take much time to reach the squad eleven barracks, since Toshiro was in a real hurry to end the whole mess. Though they probably should have come at a different time since Yachiru wasn't very happy see them at the entrance to squad eleven barracks and who could blame her for not wanting to see her "fiancé" when Kenpachi was in a good mood especially if that fiancé was a captain also. Though another high ranking officer did show up luckily it wasn't Kenpachi, but Ikkaku who was quick to say "Oh, are you here to give the lieutenant a good night kiss?" Which Yachiru responded by giving Ikkaku an evil glare, which made him jump back a foot before he went back into the barracks. She immediately turned her attention to Toshiro and told him to come back tomorrow afternoon, because Kenpachi will probably be taking an afternoon nap. She also warned him that he'd best not come too early or too late and that she would answer whatever questions he had then. **

**Though they left with no answers, they did leave with a chance to get answers. Upon leaving the other squad's barracks they separated to go to their individual homes to prepare for what might happen tomorrow.**

**Toshiro arrived at work rather late even to the point Rangiku showed up before he did. She was about to go check his apartment but decided to give him another hour, except she when the hour finally she half-heartedly went to check on her captain. Once she got to his apartment she noticed his door was slightly opened which made her very worried so she hurried to the door and ran in, Haineko in hand. She found her captain asleep in his bed with the alarm clock wringing its high pitched cries next to his head. She turned off the clock then debated whether or not to wake her sleeping captain, but the sheer cuteness of her captain was too much so she decided to wake up Toshiro. He barely budged after the first few tries but she continued her efforts and eventually awoke him. He wasn't very happy to see her and yelled at her too get out. While she did leave his room she didn't leave his apartment, instead she waited outside her captain's room for him. Even though he didn't seem particularly happy to see her there, he seemed to have calmed down from her being in his room. **

**They had a very short walk back since he lived very close to the barracks. Upon arriving they found Yachiru extremely annoyed.**

"**Where have you been Snowflake" she asked impatiently.**

"**WHY DO YOU NEED TO KNOW AND WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE" he roared back at her.**

"**Well…" she said as she started to cry "For starters I thought you'd be glad to know that Kenny doesn't want to wait much longer to fight you. Two, I thought you had something to ask me. Finally Gramps wants to see you." With that she turned and walked away not even taking a peek back.**

**Toshiro wanted to go up to her and apologize, but if the Captain Commander calls for him he must not waste any time to respond. So he asked Rangiku to handle things around here before he left. He was running there as fast as possible to his destination. Yamamoto was standing next to the door and greeted Toshiro happily.**

"**Congratulations on your good fortune. I've called you here to give some good advice."**

"**What advice?" Toshiro asked worriedly.**

"**That when you two eventually get in an argument do not say anything you know you'll regret later. Dismissed" he said before he turned around and walked away.**

**As Toshiro left he thought to himself "**_Why me? Why?_**" He could already tell that his lieutenant would have bad news for him when he got back. Instead of hurrying back he took his time, so he could relax some before he arrived back at his barracks and the insanity that is waiting for him. Along the way he was found by Byakuya, who seemed relieved to have found him, the reason why Toshiro didn't expect.**

"**While I'm surprised you are engaged to Lieutenant Kusajishi I wish you both a happy life together. By the way don't forget to tell her you love her every chance you get."**

**Toshiro barely contained his desire to yell as loudly as he possibly could that he's engagement to Yachiru was just a rumor. Luckily he found a way to fight it back so to be sure he thanked Byakuya for the advice and left immediately. The conversation didn't convince him to speed things up. He arrived back at the barracks early in the night. He showed up at the time Rangiku was about to leave she seemed oddly relieved to see him though that passed when asked how the paperwork was coming. He didn't scold her like he usually would he just let her leave without a word though it was obvious he wasn't completely crazy about it he just finished the work she didn't. He was finished within an hour or so. As he was leaving he was greeted by Yachiru, who appeared to have forgiven him.**

"**Hello Snowball, did you have a question for me?" She said with a smile on her little face.**

"**Um...Well who told you we were getting married?" He was surprised how quickly his question took away the smile that was on her face.**

"**Well…it…was….Kenny who told me. He seemed really upset too."**

"_Oh great…just what I need._**"** **He thought to himself. He could tell Yachiru probably had a good idea what he was thinking.**

"**I can ask Kenny who told him if you want." **

"**No thanks. I'll take care of things myself I'd probably end up fighting him anyway. Have a nice night Kusajishi."**

"**Good night Snowball."**

**As Toshiro was heading home he was very deep in thought so he barely noticed the large amount of spiritual pressure getting close to him. The only reason he noticed was because the owner had been the man Toshiro was probably about to fight. **

"**Why hello, twerp I guess you've already talked to Yachiru." Kenpachi said so calmly it almost appeared as if there may not be any fighting….this time anyway.**

"**I have something I wish to ask you. But I have to admit I didn't ask expect you to come to me." He was successfully hiding his anger at being called a twerp.**

"**Well what would that be?" Kenpachi asked as if he did not even already know.**

"**We both know you want me dead mostly because you think I am engaged to Kusajishi. But just so you know it was just a rumor."**

"**A rumor huh? Why should I believe you?" **

"**Well you seem to believe me. Besides if you do believe and help me then I can find a way to prove me and Kusajishi aren't engaged but even after that I we be grateful if you convince Kusajishi to drop the idea also."**

"**Hmm interesting idea… so what's your idea then."**

"**All I want to know is who told you the rumor in the first place?"**

"**I don't know his name but Yachiru calls him Maki Maki."**

"Maki Maki?**" Toshiro thought suspiciously. **

**Though Toshiro hardly believed him he had no other ideas to find out who made up the rumor. So he went back to see if he could find Yachiru. It took him a little more than a few minutes to find her. She was sitting alone at the base of a staircase looking up at the stars. The little girl almost looked peaceful but Toshiro wouldn't fall for that since she was squad eleven's lieutenant. **

"**Ahem…Kusajishi may I speak to you."**

"**What is it Snowball?" She said with smile.**

"**I need your help finding….Maki Maki." Though for some reason he couldn't believe he said that.**

"**Oh…I don't know where he is but I can help you find him." She said as she was at the steps one moment then at his side the next.**

**As they walked Yachiru had her arms firmly around his left arm. He'd guessed it was probably since she couldn't ride on his back. The pair had looked around for at least an hour. Toshiro was thinking about giving up on looking when out of blue Yachiru started pulling on his arm and pointing in front of them. He eventually looked in the direction she was pointing and saw a seemingly drunk man. He assumed the drunken man had been Maki Maki. He knew the man was the man he was looking for when Yachiru started pulling him over to the drunken man.**

"**Maki Maki!" She yelled as loudly as possible quickly getting his attention.**

"**Oh, Lieutenant Kusajishi nice night isn't." He said picking himself up.**

"**Yeah yeah whatever…" As she started pushing Toshiro in front of her "Snowball has a question for you."**

"**Um…Snowball" He asked before he saw Toshiro's glare "OH...yes ma'am anything you say." He said sniveling. **

"**Just tell me who told you me and Yachiru were engaged!"**

"**Well sir I'm not" the next second the temperature dropped ten degrees "Well I remember now it was Jirobo Ikkanzaka."**

"**Wasn't he squad seven's former fourth seat?"**

"**Yes, but we still keep in touch. He now lives in a run-down apartment at the southwest edge of the Seireitei you will smell it before you see it. Can I go now?"**

"**Not yet you're going to take me there way. Now get moving." Toshiro said and immediately jogged in the direction of the apartment he spoke of.**

**They reached the destination within twenty minutes. What the he had said about you smelling the apartment before seeing it was true. Though no one told Toshiro and Yachiru that it was that the smell was so strong you could smell before you got anywhere near it. When they arrived they had some tolerance to the stench. You would think Toshiro would allow the man Yachiru dubbed "Maki Maki" to leave when the man showed Toshiro the apartment, but Toshiro had other things in mind. **

**As Toshiro walked up to the door he noticed Yachiru let go of his arm. He knocked on the door and had waited a few seconds before Jirobo answered. Upon seeing the small captain he tried to close the door but Toshiro was fast enough to stop him and it became obvious that the temperature went down fifteen degrees or so. **

"**I have a question for you." As he spoken it got two degrees colder.**

"**And what would that be Captain Hitsugaya?" **

"**Where you the one who made up the rumor of my engagement to Kusajishi" Toshiro asked as it got about nine degrees colder.**

"**Well…you see sir…."**

"**DID YOU CREATE THAT RUMOR YES OR NO?"**

"**Yes" he said as was pulling the door back only to slam it back as hard as he could. Though was stopped by Toshiro.**

"**Tell you what, if you go and tell every shinigami in the Seireitei that I and Yachiru's engagement was nothing but a rumor I won't do a thing to you, BUT if you miss even one shinigami I will bestow many unspeakable horrors upon you. Do you understand me?" Toshiro asked as the temperature went down another six degrees.**

"**Yes sir I will get right on it" Jirobo said as he slipped past the captain.**

**With Jirobo taken care of Toshiro dismissed Makizo and lead Yachiru back to the squad eleven's barracks. Upon finishing the task he headed straight home and once he was in his bedroom he passed out on the bed though he almost missed the bed.**

**-The End-**


End file.
